


#8

by pignazio



Category: Il Volo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pignazio/pseuds/pignazio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>were Piero looses his glasses and he has to wear contacts for the rest of the day and he feels ugly and insecure without his red glasses but ignazio is there to tell him the opposite ❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	#8

„They shed my suitcase!” Piero yells as he gets in the car. „I can’t believe it! I’ve lost almost 50 pairs of my glasses and-„  
„Do you have at least one pair in your bag?”, asks Ignazio quietly.  
„No! I packed them all in that freaking suitcase and wore my lenses. What now?”  
„It’s okay, you’ve made a complaiment. And look on the bright side, Piero – maybe your glasses are sightseeing Paris or-„  
„Stop Ignazio”, he says, fury shining in his eyes. „You perfectly know what I mean”.  
Igna sighs deeply and looks out the window. The view of the Barcelona always takes his breath away.  
„Couple thousand of euros packed in one bag are flying to… we have no idea where”.  
„Exactly”, replies Piero. He crosses his arms and drops his head.  
Ignazio looks at him regretfully. He realises Piero’s always felt uncomfortable without his glasses.

*

In the evening, Ignazio invited Piero to his hotel room. They started watching „21st Jump Street”. Ignazio was laughing at almost every response in the dialogues – but he noticed that Piero was just trying to smile.  
Ignazio finally unmuted the movie, realising his boyfriend is obviously in a bad mood.  
„What’s wrong? That whole glasses thing?”  
Piero sighs.  
„Yes, „that whole glasses thing””, he replies almost growling.  
„Don’t worry, baby. They will find your suitcase soon”, he says, moving closer to Piero.  
„I know, but…”, he doesn’t finish the sentence. Just rests his head on Igna’s shoulder.  
„…But?”, Ignazio asks as softly as he can.  
„I feel so ugly”, Piero confesses.  
„What? Why?”. Ignazio holds him tight and kisses the top of his head. „I’ve told you that without your glasses you look like an angel, right?”  
„Yes, you did. But when I don’t wear glasses it’s like… I’m not complete, you know?”  
Ignazio lightly shakes his head.  
„To me, you are always complete. Even without your glasses! If you suddenly lost your legs or-„  
„No, stop! It’s too much”, Piero giggles and cuddles to Ignazio.  
„Hey, don’t interrupt me! What I wanted to say is… wait, I forgot. It’s your fault!” Ignazio hugs him tighter, just before Piero slaps his arm and laughs softly.  
„You are so mean”, Piero says and smirks.  
„Okay, I’ll pretend like I didn’t hear this bullshit, honey. I wanted to say… that you are always perfect to me”.


End file.
